But it's cold outside
by Joy Booth
Summary: A bit of an homage to Baby, it's cold outside. This story takes place around a future Christmas. Jake has been asked to drop Cassie off on his way home for Christmas, but will she convince him to stay the night? Will he convince her to do a whole lot more?


"Cass, you know I love your cooking, but I got to go," Jake insisted for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I know, but there is practically a blizzard out there. Why not just stay until the roads clear?" she asked with those innocent doe eyes that made him cringe.

"You know why. Flynn wants us back in 2 days. If I'm going to get to see my family, I got to go."

"But it's midnight already. I know you're tired. You haven't eaten since breakfast. Just stay the night, eat some my famous mac and cheese, get a quick nap and you could get on the road first thing in the morning. The plows will probably have come through by then, which will make the drive that much easier," she answered, attacking him with reason and chatter.

Jake looked out the window at the quickly falling snow, adding to the thick blanket that had already fallen.

"I… I already called my sister and told her I was on my way," he argued, though he was already thinking about giving up.

"And you can't call her to let her know that you will be there in the morning? Don't you think she will be more worried that you are out in this storm?" she asked as she pulled two beers from the refrigerator.

"Baird knew I was dropping you off here before continuing to Oklahoma. What if she finds out I stayed here?" he asked still trying to convince himself that he really should be going.

This was the first argument that put a dent in Cassie's usual grin. She turned back to the fridge and returned the beers to the shelf.

"Would it be so bad if she knew, Jake? I mean we are both adults, and it's not like we would be sharing a bed. I could sleep on the couch," she mumbled before zoning out as she began to babble about the comparative length of the couch and appropriate space and mattress density need for an adequate night sleep.

Jake was struck by a wave of guilt and crossed the small kitchen, placing a hand on her face to help pull her from her ramblings.

"Cassie," he called gently.

"Where the density of an object is greater than or equal to the equivalent of… warm buttered popcorn and late nights watching… six point seven three two five one…"

"Cass," he called, again the other hand coming up to force her to make eye contact with him. "If it means that much…"

She shook herself from his grasp, taking a step back and interrupted before he could finish.

"No, you're right, Jake. Go, have a great Christmas with your family. You deserve it," she finished with a tight smile, before continuing increase the distance between them. "I have a lot of research to do anyway. I don't know what I was thinking."

It was impossible for him to avoid noticing the glassy look her eyes had developed.

"Cass, it's not like… you know I'll be back in 2 days to pick you up," he floundered, not sure what exactly had set her off.

"Yeah, of course, yep, 2 days, 48 hours, 2,880 minutes, 172,800 seconds…"

"Cassandra!" he yelled trying to stop her from spinning out again, only to immediately regret it, when her eyes shuttered closed, and she slid into the nearest chair.

"Hey, look Hun, I didn't mean to raise my voice atcha…" he mumbled apologetically.

"No, it's fine. That's why I am supposed to be in sensory isolation, remember? Got to let the brain grape have a break from all the… you know, excitement," she blinked, only a little surprised to find him crouched in front of her.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked, for the first time wondering if this isolation had been less her idea than she let on.

"It doesn't really matter," she shrugged, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, I don't want you trapped here alone if your… you know… condition is going to be going haywire," he pointed out honestly. Ever since they had turned off the main road twenty miles back, he had been worried about leaving Cassandra alone at Flynn's mysterious cabin in the middle of nowhere. The nearest ambulance had to be at least a half hour away and the nearest hospital twice that.

"Don't be silly, Jake," she shook her head slipping out of the chair and back into the kitchen. "When this thing decides to take me, no amount of doctors and hospitals are going to stop it."

"Maybe not thing to point out to someone who loves ya, Cass," he growled sarcastically, while he knew it was true he really didn't like hearing her say it. He was so focused on his irritation at her for being so blunt that he forgot to watch his tongue.

"You love me?" she whispered in disbelief.

Jake blinked, his mind sputtering curse words while trying to think of a way to backtrack.

"Uh, yeah, Cass, I… uh… love you, uh, like a friend. You know in a 'I don't like to think about something bad happening to you' sort of way. So maybe don't, you know, be so flippant about your imminent demise."

"Of course," she rolled her eyes in obvious irritation. "Look, Stone, I am suddenly really tired, so why don't you just head on out and I will see you, _or not,_ in 2 days."

"God damn it, Girl!" he hollered, this time not even feeling bad when she hand automatically went to her temple. "What the hell is the matter with you today? Do ya not even care anymore?"

"No," she answered, raising an eyebrow in challenge. Whatever Cassandra thought his next move was going to be, she was wrong. Before she could even process what was happening, he had once again closed the distance between them and pulled her into the most needy, passionate kiss she had been a part of. Just when she felt like her lungs were going to explode from lack of oxygen, he pulled back enough to look her in the eyes.

"How 'bout now?" he asked, his hands still locked on her arms.

"Ask me again in the morning," she answered. His eyebrows shot into his hair line, but she just wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him with renewed force.

The next morning, Jake was in no particular hurry to get on the road.

"Just come with me," he whined at the girl lying out on the couch, book in hand.

"No, Jake, just go already," she insisted not lifting her eyes from the book.

"You know what, Cassandra Cillian? You are mean," he announced.

"Not mean, Jake, just determined," she replied still not giving him her attention.

"Well, I am _determined_ not to leave you here, so where does that leave us?" he wondered aloud.

"I would say that leaves us at an impasse," she offered vaguely.

"Not quite princess," he answered hoisting her into his arms and making for the door.

"Jake, put me down," she giggled, making no real effort to escape his grasp.

"Say you'll come with me," he insisted, continuing toward the door.

"But your family," she gasped, between giggles.

"They been asking to meet you for a while now," he shrugged. Immediately she stopped laughing and became ever serious.

"You talk to your family about me?" she asked in wonder.

"Of course, babe. I mean they think you are the secretary on the rig. I tell them about everyone. Wouldn't want them to worry about me, but Katy, my sister, she knew you were special after the first few months. She's always asking when I am going to bring you by."

"Ok, then," Cassie finally surrendered. "Let me go throw my stuff in my bag and we'll go."

Two days later when the Librarians met at the annex, no one was particularly surprised to see Cassie and Jake holding hands. That night when Eve climbed into bed, she reminded Flynn that he owed her twenty bucks and Flynn reminded her that it was his idea to send Cassandra to the cabin in the first place.

**A/N: so this is my first story for Librarians. Hope you guys like it and please review. I would like to know if people liked the characterization. I know it is a bit OCC, but we don't have much source material, so this is what came out. Also, no beta, so if there are glaring mistakes tell me and I will be happy to fix them. **


End file.
